eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5268 (22 April 2016)
Synopsis Linda suggests to Nancy that maybe Masood joining her and Tamwar on their trip isn’t a bad thing, but Nancy’s having none of it. Mick arrives at Masood’s and is surprised to see that he’s thrown away his postman’s uniform - he’s serious about getting away. In the Vic, Tamwar shows Linda that he had written a speech to read last night, but claims it’s now redundant. When Nancy claims to Tamwar that she’s not being unreasonable by not wanting Masood to join them, he agrees and heads off. Linda spies that Tamwar’s left his speech and begins to read it. Mick reminds Masood that part of being a dad is knowing when to step aside, but Masood fails to agree. As Tamwar and Nancy arrive to talk to Masood, the pair overhear Mick telling Masood that Tamwar doesn’t really want him to join them. Nancy assures Masood that now she and Tamwar have got their head around the idea, they want him there. When Mick claims to Linda that they need to find a way to get through to Masood, Linda hands him Tamwar’s speech - Mick leaves with it in hand. Tamwar and Nancy head into the Vic with their bags packed, surprised to see that Masood is yet to arrive. Masood finds Tamwar’s speech on the doormat and is given food for thought as he reads. Masood and Kamil arrive at the Vic – Masood announces that he’s decided not to join Nancy and Tamwar on their trip. Tamwar reads his moving speech to a full pub- it’s emotional. Nancy and Tamwar say their goodbyes outside the Vic, before Masood and Mick walk them to the tube. Masood and Mick look on as Nancy and Tamwar leave Walford... Buster arrives at the Mitchells’ and invites Ben and Jay to join his team for the darts match in the Vic that evening – the pair agree. It’s too much for Jay when Ben suggests that he’s jealous of his and Paul’s relationship, as his has fallen apart. In the Vic, Buster gloats to Sharon of his strong darts team, but Sharon’s confident herself. Phil crosses Sharon in the café and apologises to her for keeping her in the dark about why the police were at his. Sharon assures him that she understands; she just needs some time to adjust. Denise tells Carmel how unimpressed she is that Louise has been let off with a caution – she claims she needs to take matters into her own hands. Ben apologises to Jay for upsetting him – Jay shuts Ben down when he suggests he talk to Linzi. When Jay leaves his phone behind and Ben clocks that Linzi is calling; he’s given an idea. Outside the Minute Mart, Louise is gobsmacked when she sees that Denise has plastered her face on a poster and branded her a thief. Sharon passes and asks Denise to consider taking the poster down – she’s made her point. Sharon’s darts team gathers to practice. When Shirley clocks Buster being cocky, she makes a sly phone call to Babe. Jay’s concerned when Phil informs him that he’s not going to go to his hospital appointment; he feels fine. Babe arrives at the Vic and the men’s team are floored when she immediately shows off her skills – Sharon’s thrilled. Phil heads over to see Denise and questions where the poster of Louise is. When Phil goes to thank her, she claims it’s not her who should be taking the credit. As Jay and Ben head for the Vic, Jay’s surprised to see Linzi there. Ben admits that he texted her from his phone. Phil heads into the Vic and thanks Sharon for standing up for Louise. Linzi’s disappointed when Jay’s cold with her and fills her in that it was Ben who contacted her. Jay stands firm – he can’t see Linzi anymore. Denise is surprised to return home to a tear-stained Libby. Before they can talk things through, the doorbell goes – Louise has left her a package with a stench. Stacey asks Andy to keep the noise down for an hour – his building work is keeping Arthur awake. When Andy claims that he can’t, a riled Stacey snaps that she’ll call the police – Jack clocks this. Jack approaches Andy and tells him not to take Stacey’s attitude personally – she and Martin are on the verge of losing their flat. Andy finds Martin on his stall and claims that he can help him with his money worries. Martin fills Stacey and Kyle in – Andy’s offered him some building work, but it’s in Sunderland and he’d have to leave today. Stacey assures him that she and Kyle will be fine on their own for a couple of weeks – they need the money. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme